Prank Note
by StanMarchxKyleBrowflowskiLuv
Summary: Huey finds a strange notebook one day on his way home after school as he finds out it has special powers of whoever's name he writes in its pages will suffer cruel fates. Death Note Parody


Chapter 1

_Woodcrest, a small quant little town. Little I say? Well, it's appropriate for it's size, but for what goes on it varies with special guests like Gangstalicous, Thugnificent, Usher, and a bunch of other important people that I don't care about naming. But scratch all that crap about celebrities, this story is about acquiring power of epic proportions, many would love to have this kind of power, but what if it came in the form of a black notebook? And it was in the hands of a little boy?_

_This boy is named Huey Freeman, He is gifted with excellent talents in school work, sports, and other activities. Often for this, he was praised by the admirable people who wish to have his intelligence and athletic skills, earned their trust, became a very promised leader of the valid Victorians. But then there is the other side, that really don't like him for who he is like the knuckle heads, bullies, gangs, punks, and the envious of students. Some of them would target him for hazing, terrible pranks, and humiliation. Huey, believes in justice, he could easily beat his oppenents down with one hand tied behind his back the stupid racist teachers would just put him in detention for it, justice never came his way whenever he really needed it, he wanted to take it into his own hands but would only suffer more humiliation and tied behind his back bad publicity, maybe even a beating. _

_But one day, as Huey was ready to walk home after a long day at Edgar J. Hoover High, there lied on the ground a black notebook. The boy walked over to it with curiosity, looking down as it pressed against the mild green grass. He picked it up and read it, "Prank Note", he frowned at this as normally he thought the owner would put their name on the cover instead of some weird title. Maybe it was a book he thought, he opened it to find blank pages, nothing. He laid the notebook back on the ground and walked away from it, but within twenty seconds something was urging him to go back and pick it up again, like it belonged to him or something. He was just a mere thirty more seconds away from the notebook, in his head, it continued to bug him to pick it up, but what if it belonged to someone? He didn't see a name on the cover or on the inside opening page but then again, hell a free notebook barely used? Huey walked right back to the notebook, picked it up, and turned back into the direction he was trying to go to._

_Once the boy arrived home, he settled into his room of solitude to do his homework in peace. Opening his book bag he pulled out his Algebra book, then his Biology book, then finally the Prank Note. It just irked him every time he looked at it, the font was creepy enough. It just ate away at him, he couldn't take it anymore as he opened the notebook back up again to look the first page. It was plain, just looked like a regular notebook but then his eyes curve to the left for a second to find, a set of gold text with numbers written as well._

"The human whose name is written in this note shall suffer a prank," Huey read to himself, "the note will note take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his or her own name. Therefore, people sharing the same name shall not be affected." Huey paused for a minute to take this into his thoughts but then continued to read, "If the cause of the prank is written within forty seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen", Huey scratched his head a little then squinted his right eye, it was strange indeed, "if the cause of the prank is not specified, the subject will simply suffer a wedgie or being pantsed. After writing the cause of the prank, the details of the prank should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds, or simply four hundred seconds".

This was rather a detailed set of rules Huey admitted to himself, "So if I write someone's name down, in the next forty seconds they'll suffer a wedgie or being pantsed"? As much as it sounded tempting, Huey really couldn't think of anyone to test the notebook against. As much as he liked the idea of having a bit of power, it sounded too dangerous and more likely would make him go mad with power. But then he remembered, Butch  
Magnus has trashed his diorama two days before during the science presentation and Huey had to take a C, Butch Magnus...He grabbed a number two pencil, then his pencil sharpener, inserting the writing utensil he turned, and turned, and turned until it was good and sharp.

The only thing was, Huey wouldn't know if this notebook would work. Butch is not infront of him, but he knew Butch was going to be on television in the next few minutes for a rock concert that some fruity composer is gathering up guitar players from schools to play in his stupid concert. Since it was going to be televised on the valley broadcast channel, this would be perfect as he overheard that Butch was supposed to have a solo and stand up in front of everyone, this was a perfect opportunity.

Picking up some of his books along with the prank note, Huey went to the family room where the television was and sat down in front of it. Going through various channels until he stopped on channel nineteen to find the broadcast of Butch's concert. This was perfect... After ten or twenty minutes of watching every talented guitar player play it was finally Butch's turn. Huey remembered how much Butch was going on about this concert the day before and how much he improved, but that won't save him for what he did to the diorama that was destroyed. Just as soon as some stupid looking dork with glasses was finished playing with his guiter, it was Butch's turn as he started to play his piece. Huey flipped open the prank note to the first page and then looked at it, in a way Huey was hoping it would work as he readied his pencil and jammed it onto the first page to start writing...

"Butch Magnus Milosevic..." And with that, Huey played the waiting game as he looked back from the clock then to the tv, then back to the clock to make sure the timing was right. Thirty seconds pass, then Huey thought, "Almost..." Then ten seconds later, nothing...Huey let out a sigh, "Knew it was too good to be true..."

Suddenly, the crowd gasped as Butch was playing his guitar, and didn't know that his pants fell down to the ground. Huey cocked one of his eyebrows, "Infront of one hundred people, Butch Magnus faces humiliation of being pantsed on local broadcast television", Huey smiled then paused to cup his own chin in thought, "but it could of been a coincidence... but then again it was exactly forty seconds since I wrote his name in the notebook". He chuckled, "But this works either way..."

A lot of people who turned up for the concert laughed at Butch as his pants were around his ankles as he continued to play without him noticing what everyone was laughing at. He stopped playing his piece then bowed down, soon the kids who were also participating in the concert were pointing and laughing at him too. Butch bowed down anyway then noticed his pants were down, he was shocked and turned flustered red. He pulled them up part way and tried to run off the stage but everyone laughed even harder when they found out he still wore Care Bear underwear and had crap stains on the back of them.

Meanwhile Huey was on the family room floor laughing and trying not to have his sides burst. It was too good to be true, the care bear underwear and crap stains were an added bonus he wasn't expecting but loved. Now Butch Magnus will be a story for the next day of school. Hearing about what happened and everyone looking at him, then talking behind his back and laughing. Jerk deserved it for destroying his project he worked so hard for, then laughing at it in his face then forced to take a bad grade.

But the thing was, was it really the notebook that made it happen? Or was it a coincidence, Huey thought it over again and figured he needed to try it again on someone else to make sure it works for real. But without Huey knowing, there was something outside his house perched on a tree branch watching him with big yellow and red eyes, and had very sharp teeth.

To be continued?


End file.
